Tuya por siempre
by PuniTaisho
Summary: Segunda temporada de mi fic "Tuya por Accidente", relata el regreso de Aome, la nueva vida de Inuyasha y sus compañeros, los cambios de Sesshomaru. ¿Podrá el amor superar cualquier obstáculo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicas aquí les traigo la segunda parte o temporada como gusten llamarla de mi anterior fanfic "Tuya por Accidente", así que para entender los sucesos que ocurren en esta les aconsejo que primeros lean la anterior entrega, esta publicada aquí mismo en la plataforma. _**

_**Sin más que agregar espero que les guste y le den el mismo amor que la anterior.**_

**Capítulo 1 (A modo de introducción)**

**Dos años después…**

Demasiado tiempo había pasado, en la era del Japón feudal, las guerras se volvieron más constantes y sangrientas, la maldad de la Youkai arrasaba con la vida de aldeas pequeñas, humanos y seres de bajo rango que habían tratado de permanecer excluidos, sin embargo, el esfuerzo por parecer invisibles, fue en vano.

Otros optaron por huir, emigrando a tierras lejanas, donde la luz del sol se pierde en el horizonte.

El mundo estaba regido, como siempre, por aquellos que luchan y por aquellos que ceden.

Muchos dieron su brazo a torcer, varios reinos importante le dieron la espalda al territorio del Oeste, y se aliaron contra el a favor de Kagura.

Seguía viva y sedienta de venganza hacia el Lord Sesshōmaru Taisho, pero esta al igual que su difunto creador aprendió a esconderse, a ser una con las profundidades, muchos decían que su hogar estaba en las altas montañas del monte F_uji _otros que se resguardaba en algún castillo abandonado, y estos últimos solían ser demasiados.

Hogares que fueron abandonados o vueltos en escombros, restos de batallas perdidas que se tatuaron en la arena con grandes cantidades de sangre, vidas de niños, mujeres y hombres.

Almas insignificantes para _la bruja_, pero para quienes aún permanecían en pie y le hacían frente a su maldad, esas almas se volvieron amigos, conocidos e incluso familiares, que murieron luchando por defender los últimos estragos de honor.

Sesshōmaru se había vuelto un líder no solo de su reino, _la tierra del Oeste,_ sino también un ejemplo para los demás comarcas, que eran acosadas con violencia.

Se volvió un protector de los débiles, para los humanos y demonios tenían el mismo valor… y el desprecio que un día sintió por esa extraña raza desapareció un día, en que lo más importante para su vida se le había ido de las manos.

Todos allí conocían la desdicha del Youkai, que la sacerdotisa que un día desposo, se había marchado tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo seguiría la historia, si ella no se hubiera ido?

Tal vez Sesshōmaru, no hubiera sufrido este cambio en su vida y sobre todo jamás permitiría que las vastas y fértiles tierras su reinado fueran usados como campos para refugiados, la vida se cientos de especies no estarían bajo su mano.

No cargaría con el peso de tener que protegerlos de aquella bruja.

Si ella estuviera aquí ¿Cómo sería la vida de ambos?

_–"Aome"_

…

Una mujer de cabellera negra, detuvo repentinamente su canto. Ni el pasar del tiempo logro que dejara de pensar en él, y esa marca en su cuello la condenaba a ser _suya por siempre._

–¡_Feliz cumpleaños!_

Ella sonrió a los invitados, les agradeció con un gesto de cabeza mientras sujetaba con firmeza el pequeño niño entre sus brazos, este lucía un traje de cuerpo entero con forma de disfraz de perrito, la gorrita cubría gran parte de su cabeza y dos largas orejas caían a los lados.

–Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor…–la mujer le susurro con devoción, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente.

El niño a pesar de estar somnoliento sonrió, reconociendo el tinte de su madre, apreso un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y bostezo, abrió los parpados lentamente, revelando un par de orbes doradas.

Desde el momento en que puso un pie de regreso a su época, Aome había decidido dejar el pasado en el olvido, sin embargo, este parecía estar empeñado en hacerla recordar.

Su hijo, su pequeño bebe de un año, era la viva imagen de su padre.

_–"Sesshōmaru"_

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Tiempo presente._

La familia Higurashi se encontraba reunida en las salas de su hogar, angustiadas y atentas a las noticias que acontecieran a los incidentes de las últimas semanas.

_–"El gobierno ha decretado un estado de emergencia, se recomiendo a los ciudadanos permanecer en sus casas"–_el anuncio que repetían una y otra vez en la tv en cada canal de noticias.

Y pensar que hace tan solo un mes había festejado el primer año de su pequeño hijo, ahora el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

La guerra inminente se acercaba con cada día que pasaba_–Noticias de última hora, la ciudad de Japón le ha declarado la guerra o china y corea del sur, los estados unidos y Alemania han dejado en claro su posición en este asunto, no interferirán, pero abrirán las puertas de sus fronteras para recibir a refugiados_–el hombre queda un minuto en silencio, mientras lleva su mano derecha hacia la oreja en la cual tenía incrustado el intercomunicador, su ceño se frunce y su rostro se vuelve duro_– Les rogamos a toda la población que se mantengan en sus hogares, nos han llegado avisos de que varios grupos terroristas, han tomado las calles. Por favor permanezcan en sus hogares_–y la transmisión se corta, una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, la luz se va en toda la casa.

Aome se apresura hacia la ventana, mira al exterior con el corazón en la boca, el apagón era hasta donde la vista alcanza, a lo lejos se podía apreciar, un grupo de personas con lo que parecían ser antorchas o linternas.

Un sudor frio le recorre la espina dorsal–Mamá, abuelo, Sota tomen lo que puedan y salgan de la casa–grita y de inmediato todos ahí dentro se vuelve un caos, cogiendo ropa alimentos, alguna que otra foto familiar, Aome permanece estática detallando el panorama en su exterior, uno de los bandolas patea la puerta de las casa del frente, hasta derribarla, desde el interior los inocentes gritan los disparos corrompen la oscuridad.

Sus labios tiemblan, abraza a su bebe contra su pecho–Debemos abandonar la casa–anuncia asustada cuando estos continúan su camino hacia las escaleras del templo–Tenemos que llegar a la frontera.

–Pero es un largo camino–su madre dice angustiada.

–No llegaremos–agrega el pequeño Souta soltando varias lágrimas.

Aome los sabe, pero su decisión es firme–Nos mataran si nos quedamos aquí…–susurra, cogiendo un pequeño bolso de bebe y su ya veterana mochila amarilla–No se separen–advierte mientras abre la puerta de la casa con gentileza, para evitar hacer ruido. Se precipita hacia las escalera, pero ya era demasiado tarde un importante grupo estaba cruzando estas e iban directamente hacia ellos.

Retrocede asustada, mirando a todos lados, con la mente trabajando a toda capacidad necesitaba hallar una salida, una manera de esconderse sin ser notados, tenía que hacerlo o ninguno llegaría a la frontera.

Entonces sus ojo captan una vieja estructura, aquella que había jurado no volver a pisar, la puerta estaba cerrada con un gigantesco candado, el templo donde se resguardaba al pozo devorador de huesos, niega ante su propia idea pero no tenía otra alternativa, si querían sobrevivir es ahí donde tendrían que ocultarse.

Su abuelo apresurado tira el candado, al parecer el sonido de este sobre el piso atrajo la atención de los hombres, que sin dudar ni un solo momento apresuraron el paso.

–Rápido, todos dentro del pozo–Souta es el primero en bajar, Aome le alcanza a su bebe, para ayudar a su abuelo con las escaleras, se sintió agradecida de que este estuviera sellado.

…

–Finalmente, ha llegado el momento–susurra en otro lugar lo que podría conocerse como la voz de una joven mujer, esta a su vez estaba acompañada por la presencia de una poderosa demonio.

Ambas se miran y sonríen.

–_ Ando caluva (el portal resplandecerá) guíalos hacia Andustar (las "Tierras del Oeste")_–recita el conjuro y chasquea los dedos dejando que un destello de luz verde saliera de ellos, el sonido se escucha por toda la región.

…

Aome cierra la tapa del pozo, escucha los pasos y los gritos de esos hombres fuera, el aire se llena de risas y palabras de burlas.

–Quémenlo todo–logra discernir entre el bullicio, cubre sus boca angustiada, su casa, su hogar lo volverían cenizas.

Abre los ojos con espanto, los pasos se acercaban y ¿Eso sonido? ¿Fue un chasquido?, lo había escuchado claramente no estaba loca, fue un chasquido, de pronto sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se sintió volar, miro a su alrededor toda su familia fue envuelta con la luz, el calor le resultaba tan familiar.

No quería volver allí.

No podía ser verdad, si durante años el pozo se mantuvo cerrado.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque?

Y luego la dureza del suelo golpeó su cuerpo.

Estaba de regreso en el pasado.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No podía ser verdad. Era acaso una broma

–No. No. No. No puede estar pasando esto–balbuceaba la joven miko un y otra vez, rascando con sus manos la tierra del fondo del pozo–Por favor. Por favor ábrete.

–Hermana–llamo Sota con preocupación, mientras mecía al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Naomi se acercó hacia su hija y colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro lo apretó ligeramente, esto atrajo la atención de la morena quien la vio con preocupación–Debemos salir de aquí–le recordó.

Aome miro hacia los lados, su hermano y abuelo estaban pasando frió las noches en el Sengoku se caracterizaban por ser frías. Suspiro–Debemos ocultar nuestro olor, antes de salir–comento.

–¿Porque?–Sota fue el primero en cuestionar.

–Nuestro olor puede atraer a los espíritus malignos–respondió su abuelo con preocupación, el meno lo vio atemorizado.

Aome coloco la mano sobre su pecho–Por eso debemos hechizarnos…–murmuro mientras un destello rosa salía de entre sus dedos, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con todos su energía espiritual sello a todos. Ninguno de los presentes noto algo extraño, sin embargo, ella sabía que el hechizo había funcionado–Listo. Así estaremos seguros

–Ahora solo nos queda salir de aquí– indico Naomi alzando la vista, las primeras estrellas ya estaban cubriendo el cielo, debían apresurarse a encontrar un refugio o pronto la oscuridad los alcanzaría.

De pronto Aome comenzó a inspeccionar la pared con sus manos, quitando la maleza del camino–Sé que por aquí había una escalera–informo concentrada, finalmente sus dedos la hallaron la madera estaba vieja y desgastada, pero se veía lo suficientemente firme para sostener el peso de cada uno.

Ella fue la primera en dejar el pozo, para rápidamente realizar un reconocimiento del lugar, por fortuna no detecto ninguna amenaza, su madre fue la siguiente en salir esta cargaba a su nieto, luego Sota y por último el anciano.

–Estamos en el pasado…–escucho decir a su madre con aire de sorpresa.

La morena asintió, la noche estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas–No tenemos otra alternativa–Aome susurro fijando el rostro hacia una dirección–Tenemos que movernos. Se de alguien que podría ayudarnos–agrego con la esperanza de volver a ver a quien consideraba una gran amiga y quizás también una madre.

Sus pies tenían memoria, estos la llevaban por el buen camino, sin embargo, una vez sobre la colina la vista hacia la aldea fue todo menos lo que ella esperaba recibir–¿Qué sucedió aquí?–musito con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una punzada de angustia le atravesaba el pecho.

–Dios mío–susurro su madre cubriéndose la boca con la palma de mano, evitando soltar un grito horrorizada.

No quedaban más que escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la prospera aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Los puños de Aome se apretaron con fuerza y rabia, estaba segura de quien era el causante de tal destrucción–Sesshōmaru…–nombro enervada.

–¿Estas segura?–cuestiono su madre con duda, siguiendo su apresurado paso.

–No tienen idea, su crueldad no tiene límites–mascullo con rabia–por eso cubrí mi olor. Sesshōmaru no debe saber que estoy aquí–dio un vistazo a su alrededor buscando alguna cabaña que sea capaz de mantenerse en pie, para poder pasar allí la noche.

–Sota busquemos madera para encender una fogata–sugirió Naomi hacia el pequeño, mientras este le cedía él bebe a los brazos de su ya cansado abuelo.

–No se alejen demasiado– pidió la joven miko

El abuelo se acercó a la azabache–Tengo algunos pergaminos conmigo–informo mirando a la joven, saco del interior de su mangas unos cuantos papeles y se los extendió, la morena sonrió y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Creo que esta servirá por ahora–dijo palpando la superficie de la madera, era una de las pocas cabañas que aún quedaban en pie, las demás estaban envueltas de maleza y la mayoría de los techos derribados, sin mencionar los grandes orificios en las paredes, ella fue la primera en cerciorarse de que en su interior no se encontrara ningún peligro, saco una manta del fondo de su mochila y la extendió sobre el piso–Abuelo, ven–llamo y el susodicho ingreso a paso lento–Quédate aquí, yo buscare a mamá y a Sota–aseguro dejando sus pertenencias, coloco una barrera que cubría toda la estructura.

_–"A pesar del tiempo en el que estamos, esta aldea solía ser apacible_"–recordó con melancolía mientras camina con serenidad detallando el terrible panorama–¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la anciana y los muchachos…?– cuestiono alzando la vista al cielo, seguidamente el ruido de arbustos la distrajo eran su madre y hermano quienes regresaban con una pila de ramas, la suficiente para mantenerlos calientes durante toda la noche también les serviría para mantener a las bestias alejadas–Encontré donde quedarnos–les dijo a ambos quienes la vieron con cierto asombre, tenían muy pocas esperanzas de hallar un refugio.

De regreso a la que podría considerarse una vieja cabaña Aome encendió el fuego, mientras su familia se acomodaba para pasar la noche sabían que nada podría atravesar la barrera de la joven, así que podrían dormir tranquilos.

Él bebe yacía dormido en su regazo, ella acaricio sus rosadas mejillas pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, estaba de regreso en un mundo que juro olvidar, estaba cada vez más cerca de aquel que le hizo tanto daño–No dejare que te lastime…–soltó las palabras como si fuera un juramento, acurrucándolo sobre su pecho cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Esperaba no encontrarlo en el mundo de los sueño, y deseaba no verlo también en la realidad.

…

Sesshōmaru despertó sobresaltado con el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de sudor, había tenido un largo día de batalla terminando tan exhausto que no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido… últimamente sus sueños habían mejorado, habían dejado de convertirse en pesadillas todo gracias a la ayuda de las plantas de Soratheya, estas que ella denominaba Jazmín.

Se suponía que no volvería a tener malos sueño, si las conservaba en su recamara, sin embargo, estas parecían no surgir efecto la noche de hoy.

Nuevamente la veía en sueños, la escuchaba llorar sin consuelo, aquello era tan intenso que hasta juraba haber podido sentir su olor por tan solo un instante.

Gruño frustrado e intranquilo.

El aire en su habitación se volvió melancólico, ella jamás regresaría.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El rugido de unas bestias despertó abruptamente a todo el grupo, asustando al más pequeño quien lloraba a todo pulmón, sin consuelo alguno, los arrumacos de Souta por calmar a su sobrino no daban resultados.

Aome vio con rabia las horripilantes criaturas, maldiciendo internamente el haber sido tan descuidada y no tomar su viejo arco junto con algunas flechas, que tanta falta le estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

Aquellos seres atravesaron el bosque y se plantaron frente a la familia, tenían el aspecto de unos topos gigantes, muy desagradables para la vista pero más para el olfato, desprendían un olor putrefacto, como si fueran carroñeros que acababan de servirse el desayuno, de algún infeliz ya bastantes días de muerto.

Frunció la boca con desagrado, y aumento el nivel de su energía cuando las criaturas comenzaron a rodearlos para seguidamente lanzarse n grupo hacia la ella–No teman. No podrán pasar mi barrera-señalo con confianza, al ver cómo estas eran repelidas al instante y mandadas varios metros atrás.

Sota la observo con duda, cubriendo los oídos del pequeño el chillido era insoportable–Pero te agotaras…–susurro, los bestias lo oyeron por lo que intensificaron la fuerza con la que golpeaban, la morena por su parte le dio una mirada de reproche.

–Sota–recrimino, el nombrado comenzó a llorar. Ella apretó los labios, porque el niño tenía razón a este paso sus poderes no tardarían mucho en acabarse–No llores, nada nos pasara…–agrego.

–Usa los pergaminos–grito su abuelo a las espaldas, rebusco rápidamente en el interior de su ropa para luego arrojarlos sobre las criaturas, solo tenía tres y todos dieron en el blanco, transformándolos en roca que luego se desmoronaba a pedazos hasta quedar tan solo cenizas, sin embargo, a pesar de ello aún quedaban tres en pie.

Rayos de energía pasaron frente a su ojos, las criaturas estallaron en pedazos al ser tocados por este, una nube de polvo se alzó a los cielo, la cual lentamente se fue disipando hasta dejar ver la figura de una persona, un hombre.

–¿Se encuentran bien?–cuestiono el extraño mirándolo con curiosidad.

Aome le devolvió la mirada sin bajar la barrera–Si, gracias–respondió con seriedad.

El joven sonrió–No tiene de que preocuparse. No les are daño–aseguro, ella frunció la vista con desconfianza–Eres una sacerdotisa ¿verdad?–la morena no respondió y el joven tomo eso como un notorio si–Sé que conoces el poder de mi arma, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho–agrego tirando la espada sobre su hombro–Mi nombre es Bankotsu, soy un humano–se presentó sonriendo de medio lado.

–Yo soy Aome y esta es mi familia–finalmente esta dijo aceptando el buen gesto del joven–venimos de tierras lejanas, en esta aldea vivía una vieja amiga, una sacerdotisa llamada Kaede.

Bankotsu asintió–La conozco, pero ahora no reside aquí ¿Puedo guiarlo si quieren? Voy camino a verla

–¿Eres tu alguna especie de amigo?–el rio ante la pregunta, dejando ver la fila de sus dientes tan blancos como la espuma.

–Soy más bien un mercenario y quizás un amigo–fue sincero

La morena viro hacia su familia pidiendo apoyo, su madre asintió, mientras que su hermano solo se encogió de hombros, su abuelo por su parte no dijo nada al respecto–De acuerdo te acompañaremos

–¿Está muy lejos ese lugar?–la madre de Aome pregunto con interés, ya que sus pies comenzaban a entumecerse adoloridos por tantas horas que llevaban caminando.

El moreno asintió–A tres días a pie.

El bosque frente a sus narices parecía interminable, cada vez se encontraban con más árboles y espesas malezas.

–Siento que estoy perdida–murmuro Aome mirando hacia los lados–¿Qué dirección es esta?–cuestiono frunciendo las cejas con duda.

El volteo el rostro para verla–No puedo decirte la ubicación, en esos bosques existen muchos ojos y oídos enemigos–respondió con absoluta seriedad.

–Entiendo–Aome acepto liberando un suave suspiro.

Sonrió–Pero puedo contarte que allí tanto hombres y demonios conviven por igual, uniendo fuerzas para sobrevivir a_ la bruja._

–¿Bruja? ¿Qué bruja?–pregunta su hermano con temor, luego de haber escuchado parte de la charla.

El joven bufo, sorprendido de la ignorancia del niño, todo el mundo en la región conocía el nombre esa perra infeliz–Kagura. ¿Quién más?

Aome detiene su andar, durante todo este tiempo había creído que estaba muerta, que sus amigos habían logrado acabar con ella–Sigue con vida…–murmuro para sí misma.

Tal vez el destino la envió de regreso, para que acabara con esa mujer de una vez y para siempre.

–Sera mejor darnos prisa, en estos bosques la noche cae mucho antes–informo Bankotsu apretando el paso.

…

Tres horas después la noche cayó sobre sus cabezas, cualquier filtro de luz fue devorado por la más penumbrosa oscuridad, en el interior del bosque muy cerca de lo que parecía ser el sobresaliente de un acantilado, habían improvisado un campamento donde un fuego acogedor les calaba l cuerpo.

Él bebe de Aome estaba siendo alimentado con tibia leche de pecho, los hombres allí presentes le habían dado la espalda para obsequiarle privacidad a la avergonzada madre, quien les agradeció con una deliciosa cena de fideos instantáneos, una vez que el pequeño seso su hambre se quedó dormido de inmediato.

El abuelo de Aome miraba curiosamente el arma recostar al lado izquierdo del joven guerrero–Muchacho esa espada que traes ¿Te pertenece?–inquirió pescando varios fideos con los finos pálidos.

Este le dio un sorbo a su cuenco, limpiando las sobras con la palma de su mano. La mirada azulina se posó con frialdad en la silueta de su interlocutor–Es un regalo de mi padre, la herede cuando el murió–respondió secamente, no era su tema de conversación preferido.

El anciano medito un segundo sus siguientes palabras, sería más prudente callarse pero no podía dejar de lado su curiosidad–¿Cómo logras controlar la energía demoniaca?

–Papá no es nuestro asunto–replico Naomi disgustada por su atrevimiento.

El moreno negó con pereza–Es un don o una desgracia–se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia–Todo depende del contexto en el que lo veas. Puedo manipular la espada desde que era pequeño, mi padre me enseño eso–coge algunos fideos y los devora con ansias.

Aome soltó un bostezo llamando la atención, al parecer su abuelo aun tenia preguntas que hacerle y quizás era mejor no indagar en la vida del mercenario, porque tal como su madre lo había dicho se trataba de un asunto que no les interesaba, además, no estaba de ánimos para quedarse sin un guía en medio de un bosque repleto de criaturas.

–Es hora de dormir–anuncio mirando con insistencia al anciano–no quiero quejas abuelo, mañana será un largo día.

El moreno dejo el tazón vacío aun lado–Tiene razón, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer–agrego poniéndose de pie, para caminar hacia el árbol más cercano y acomodarse sobre las raíces y el tronco de este–Montare guarda unas horas.

Aome pensaba decirle que no era necesario, que con la presencia de su barrera sería más que suficiente para mantener el peligro a raya, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella el obligo a no abrir la boca. Quizás el muchacho necesitaba ese momento a solas.

Ella asintió vio a su madre meterse en el interior de un saco de dormir, después la siguieron su hermano y abuelo quienes compartirían cama, soltó un suspiro mirando el rostro de su pequeño bebe las marcas que heredó de su padre fueron cubiertas por una capa de maquillaje, fue la única alternativa que encontró para moverse juntos en las calles de su tiempo.

Pero aquí no tenía por qué ocultarlo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de mover un solo dedo para revelar las marcas, tan solo lo acomodado entre sus regazo, sabía que estaba muy bien abrigado una gorra azul cubría su cabellera plateada por completo, beso sus mejillas dejándose llevar por el sueño.

…

En su segundo día de viaje, el ánimo de todos había mejorado bastante estaban a una luna de encontrarse con la vieja amiga de Aome, por lo que la esperanza crecía con cada paso que le restaban al camino.

–Veremos cómo te recibe el _Aratar_ (_El Supremo)_

–¿El _Aratar?–_repite Aome con duda, jamás había escuchado ese nombre

–Sí, es el protector de la aldea la que vamos–revela.

Aome hace de sus labios una _O_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_–¿El Aratar?–repite Aome con duda, jamás había escuchado ese nombre_

_–Sí, es el protector de la aldea la que vamos–revela._

Aome hace de sus labios una _O_–¿Cómo es ese tal_ Aratar?_

El moreno frunció los labios pensativo–Es un ser poderoso, es más fuerte que he conocido.

–¿Pero cómo es físicamente?–pregunto con el gesto arrugado.

El rio– Ya le he advertido de los ojos y oídos de este bosque

La morena suspiro resignada y decepcionada por sus palabras en partes iguales.

–Solo debe preocuparse por caerle bien

–Es un ser maligno–susurro para sí misma, siendo escuchada por el joven.

–No, al menos no ahora–agrego pensativo– Pero si mantiene su desconfianza hacia los desconocidos, en tiempos como este es mejor andar precavido–razono–Si le preocupa su carácter, solo diré que a mi lado, yo sería un amor de persona–bromeo .

–¿Tratas de decir que eres una buena persona?–pregunto esta con una sonrisa ligera

–No, señorita soy todo menos una buena persona–respondió con sorna.

La morena frunció el ceño–Tratas de decirme que aun podrías matarnos…–agrego está deteniendo su andar.

Bankotsu suspira antes de girarse de cuerpo completo en su dirección–No. Hay una sensación–trato de explicar quedando en silencio unos segundos para encontrar las palabras siguientes–Llámalo _sexto sentido_, me impide hacerles daño–respondió finalmente, ganándose una ceja arqueada por parte de la morena y la mirada interrogante de los demás–Algo me dice que tendré una muerte dolorosa, si la lastimo–rascando su frente con aire divertido.

Ame hizo de sus labios una fina línea recta, agradeció que su familia no dijera nada al respecto… pero las palabras del muchacho habían despertado cierta desconfianza en ella, ¿Sería posible qué el supiera quién era?

–No soy un santo, pero no dejare aun bebe sin su madre–lo escucho decir antes de verlo girar y retomar la caminata. Y tras esto descarto la posibilidad anterior de inmediato.

La morena le dedico una mirada retadora–Solo para que lo sepa, no soy una persona fácil de matar

Bankotsu soltó una risa–Puedo imaginarme–respondió divertido–Tiene un carácter muy atrayente–agrego por lo bajo.

Aome arqueo una ceja interrogante, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Acaso estaba tratando de coquetearle?

Ella negó ante tal pensamiento.

Continuaron atravesando aquel bosque frondoso, Aome comenzaba a preguntarse qué posibilidades habían de que este fuera infinito, durante los últimos dos días no había visto más que árboles y todo tipo de hierbas, realmente comenzaba a cansarle pero nada podía hacer, a pesar de lo que ella opinara el joven Bankotsu les había comentado que era la forma más rápida de llegar a la aldea, pero descartaba que fuera la más segura, aunque en el transcurso del viaje no se habían topado con males mayores, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que un monstruo los atacara.

Tenía confianza en sí misma en sus poderes de purificación que había aprendido a dominar durante el tiempo que estuvo en su tiempo, el fruto de una perseverancia constante y los consejos de su abuelo lograron hacer de ella na digna sacerdotisa. Aquella mujer débil del pasado murió hace mucho tiempo, ella no tenía a nadie más que a sí misma para defenderse y sobre todo debía mantener su valor para cuidar de los suyos, sobre todo en estas tierras tan colmada de peligros.

–Oh. No hermana creo que ya se hizo…–chillo Souta cogiendo a su sobrino un tanto alejado de su cuerpo, arrugando la nariz de una forma graciosa, mientras que el pequeño reía divertido por los gestos de su tío.

Bankotsu observo al menor por el rabillo dl ojo y rio ligeramente.

–Déjamelo a mí–pidió su madre acercándose al adolescente–Ven la abuela te limpiara…–arrorró con dulzura, Aome le entrego su bolso materno, ayudo a improvisar una cama con una de las mantas y dejo que lo asearan–Podrías pasarme un poco de agua–pidió mirando a la morena, esta rebusco en el interior de su mochila una botella y se la dio; Naomi humedeció un paño para proceder a limpiarlo.

–Como algo tan pequeño puede apestar tanto–se dijo Souta así mismo con los ojos cerrados y apretando sus fosas nasales.

–Tú olías igual. No te quejes–escupió su abuelo con cierto tono de diversión, el meno lo dedico una mirada ofendida.

Bufo cruzándose de brazos–No te creo abuelo–murmuro avergonzado.

Naomi quien los estaba escuchando comenzó a reír–es algo natural en los bebes, no tienes de que avergonzarte–acoto sin perder la risa.

–Acamparemos aquí hoy–anuncio percatándose de que la ubicación era buena, sin tantas malezas y si su oído no fallaba, un rio corría cerca de su posición.

–¿Aún falta mucho para llegar a esa aldea?–pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

Bankotsu se mostró pensativo antes de responder–Si mis cálculos no fallan, estaremos ahí para el medio día–respondió recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de todos, ya que se encontraban exhaustos de tanto caminar.

–Que bien–susurro la morena mirando a su pequeño, el cual tenía en brazos, esta cerraba los ojos con pesadez debido al sueño que comenzaba a dominarlo.

Su madre se acercó a ella y tomó asiento su costado, sonrió mirando el semblante de su nieto adormecido, tenía su pequeño ceño fruncido, este gesto no era algo que heredo precisamente de su hija–Debes sentirte feliz Aome, pronto llegaremos…

La nombrada asintió, tenía muchas ansias de ver a la anciana Kaede y a sus amigos a quienes esperaba encontrar con ella o por lo menos tener noticias sobre ellos.

Estaba tan cerca pronto los vería, por la mañana todo sería diferente.

Decidieron trasladarse cerca del arroyo con la ayuda de Souta lograron capturar algunos peces, la joven miko estaba un poco fuera de practica pero no impidió que lograra atrapar dos lo bastante grandes, por otro lado su madre recogía algunas ramas para encender el fuego, mientras que su abuelo cuidaba del pequeño, siendo ayudado por la vigilancia de Bankotsu quien había terminado de dar un sondeo por alrededor descartando posibles amenazas.

Aome regreso con los demás, Bankotsu la esperaba recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, lo vio con duda. Se dijo así misa que era guapo, a pesar de su aire de cabroncete.

–Ten–dijo sin mirarla, extendiéndole un arco que parecía ser imperial y un carcaj con algunas flechas, la morena arqueo una ceja ante la sangre seca cubría el cuero de la empuñadura–Su dueño ya no la necesitara–agrego este sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ella suspiro al fin tomando el arma, la situación actual no ameritaba volverse una delicada doncella de cuentos de hadas, aquel arco viejo y sucio le serviría en algún momento.

–¿Hermana?–susurro Souta con incredulidad, esta se encogió de hombros asegurando el arma sobre su espalda–Esto es asqueroso…

Le daba la razón pero no tenía otra opción–Cenemos…–anuncio en tono cansado.

Sacio su estómago y se acomodó en el interior de su saco de dormir junto a su pequeño, el sueño la estaba matando necesitaba recobrar energías para poder continuar con su camino.

Estaba tan cerca.

Después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a sus amigos, Aome se durmió con ese pensamiento.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ahí a tan solo un par de kilómetros de donde estaba parada ya se podía apreciar las estructuras de unas cuantas cabañas de madera, mantenidas por pilares roídos a causa del agua de lluvia y el pasar del tiempo, los rastros de humedad tenían los paneles de madera, una ligera nueve de humo se divisaba saliendo por el tejado, la paja polvorienta y mohosa cubría las cabezas de quienes Vivian en su interior, mientras una fila de rocas rigurosamente esparcidas cumplían la tarea de evitar que se desprendieran a causa de las ráfagas de aire.

La morena sonrió con emoción, al igual que todos sus acompañantes quienes la vieron con genuina felicidad y también esperanza, finalmente después de un viaje que parecía ser interminable habían llago a su destino y podrían conocer a los amigos que la morena con gran cariño los recordaba.

Rápidamente se apresuró a restar el camino que la separaba de aquel sueño, con torpeza descendió la inclinación, el pasto crujía bajo sus pies y un remolino de viento meció las copas de los árboles, a medid que restaba los pasos el camino verduzco comenzaba a desintegrarse por la combinación de tierra y algunas piedras.

Algunos aldeanos interrumpieron su labor para mirarlos, había quienes cortaban madera, y otros a lo lejos lanzaban redes de pesca sobre la cuenca de un río; Aome no los culpaba, ya que sus ropas futuristas atraerían la mirada de cientos de curioso, quizás debía hacer algo al respecto o podría traerle infortunios en el futuro. Lo mejor sería cambiarse en cuanto ganaran algo de dinero para comprarlas o tal vez sus amigos podrían prestarle algunas, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho ante el pensamiento.

–Todos aquí parecen muy ocupados–comento distraídamente su madre, observando los campos de cultivos, y los establos a lo lejos, seguramente tendrían además de crías de caballos, algunas vacas u ovejas.

–Toda el mundo trabaja, es el pago por vivir aquí–aseguro Bankotsu, una fila de tres guardias cortaron el paso, lucían altos e imponentes con sus trajes de armadura de un oscuro color plata y detalles en tonos verdes y rojos

El más alto dio un paso al frente ostentando desconfianza y autoridad–¿Quiénes son esas personas Bankotsu?–se alzó la voz de uno de los sujetos, esta era firme y sumamente autoritaria, se podía apreciar su mirada oscura por la desconfianza y el entrecerró tan fruncido como una pasa.

–Esta señorita de aquí–señalo con uno de sus dedos, los guardias fijaron su mirada en ella– Es amiga de la sacerdotisa Kaede

El contrario la estudio con recelo–¿Qué tan seguro estas?

El moreno se hinco de hombros–Lo bastante–alego con arrogancia.

El hombre la miro de los pies a la cabeza, la desconfianza era extremadamente notoria–Queda bajo tu responsabilidad, si algo malo pasa. Pediré tu cabeza–fue la brusca respuesta que recibió.

La morena inflo las mejillas–No causare problemas–se defendió–Ningún lo ara–afirmo.

El guardia afilo la mirada–Eso lo veremos–Susurro abriendo paso.

Aome le dio una última mirada de recelo al guardia antes de seguir al mercenario, una que se encontraban lejos de los oídos este güiro el rostro–Sera mejor que no te metas en problemas–hablo en advertencia., la morena asintió–La residencia de la anciana no está muy lejos–informa.

Ella suspira, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad parecen revivir de pronto y conquistar un lugar en su cuerpo, su estómago se contrae tanto que termina convirtiéndose en un nudo de emociones que suben y bajan estrepitosamente, da una onda aspiración cerrando los ojos para evitar un ataque de pánico.

Ahora más que nunca debía mostrarse tranquila, no podía darse el lujo de preocupar a su familia.

–Se ve muy tranquilo este lugar…–Souta murmura para sí mismo, mientras analizaba distraído a su alrededor–No parece que estuvieran en plena guerra–Grupos de mujeres iban de un lado al otro, sujetando cestos entre los brazos en su interior podían encontrarse la carne seca de algún animal, hierbas curativas, telas de variados tonos y texturas o simplemente diversos frutos

–Las personas parecen amables– agrego su madre quien caminaba a su lado, observando justo como un niño la saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro–Jamás pensé que viviría esto, que podría ver un tiempo diferente al nuestro–Todo el panorama era diferente, de repente sus vidas había dado un giro único y sorpresivo.

No había un hogar al que regresar, aquellas personas que una vez fueron sus amigos ya no estaban y ni si quiera podían asegurar si volverían a cruzar el pozo… pero a pesar del desalentador panorama aún permanecían juntos como familia, estaban sanos y aparentemente muy pronto también a salvo.

–Garras de demonios–anuncio asombrado de repente el abuelo, ya que al frente se hallaba un pequeño puesto de mercaderes que ofrecían productos sobrenaturales que iban desde pieles secas hasta pociones, pero lo que más destacaba eran las garras colgando desde una viga de madera en el techo, seguramente estaban expuestas al sol para que se disecaran correctamente.

Aome sonrió, eso para su abuelo era como los suvenires en las fiestas de cumpleaños, sería bueno comprar una luego y regalársela.

A un costado de este se encontraban otros comercios diferentes, como aquel que vendía el pescado fresco, o la mujer que preparaba bolitas de arroz en salsa de soja y el delicioso aroma de los _Dim sun _recién cocinados se percibía en el aire.

La morena suspiro y relamiendo sus labios recordó que no había vuelto a probar bocado desde el día anterior, si el pago por vivir en la aldea era trabajar, entonces lo haría utilizaría sus poderes sagrados para sanar a los enfermos, pero antes tenía que hablar con Kaede y los muchachos.

–Es aquí–el moreno de nombre Bankotsu dijo deteniendo su paso frente a la que quizás, era la más grande de todas las cabañas de madera, esta no lucia tan vieja como las anteriores, y contaba con la presencia de un guardia a un costado de la puerta, este a diferencia de los tres primeros tan solo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza al mercenario -o eso parecía- y se hizo a un lado corriendo la puerta.

Al menos cinco mujeres se acercaron todas llevando lo que parecía ser un kimono de iniciación espiritual, por lo que la morena dedujo que todas estaban en su entrenamiento como sacerdotisas; una de ellas de avanzada edad se mantuvo sobre un bastón frente al joven, esta no lucia como una inexperimentada en el campo, alzando el rostro cubierto por las arrugas le sonrió–Bienvenido muchacho

Bankotsu cruzo los brazos por el pecho–¿Dónde está la anciana?–ignorando el saludo.

La mujer hecho una mirada tras su espalda, Aome le sonrió e inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto–Niña, tu poder espiritual es extraordinario–comento esta con una ligera sonrisa, las jóvenes presentes comenzaron a cuchichear, dedicándole miradas que iban y venia–Estoy segura de que no vienes por entrenamiento

Aome negó lentamente–Tiene usted razón, yo soy una vieja amiga de la sacerdotisa Kaede. Viaje hasta aquí solo para poder verla ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo verla?

La contrario parecía analizarla en silencio–Supongo que tú debes ser Aome–dijo y la mencionada abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la familia también permaneció estupefacta.

–…Si–balbuceo insegura.

La anciana asintió–Kaede ha estado esperando por ti, tenemos una habitación para ti desde hace años.

–Deberás esperarla, salió hace dos días a una aldea vecina, si mi memoria no me falla estará aquí al amanecer del quinto–aseguro marcando el paso.

–Solo hay un pequeño problema, los hombres no pueden estar aquí…

Aome apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de este pequeño detalle todas eran mujeres, resulta que era una residencia femenina.

Suspiro mirando a su abuelo y hermano–No puedo separarme de ellos-anuncio con palpable preocupación.

–No debes preocuparte, pueden alojarse en la residencia de enfrente, es para los hombres–Aome la observo con duda, la idea de separase no le gustaba.

Su abuelo coloco una mano sobre su hombro y apretó ligeramente–Por mi está bien, no estaremos tan lejos…–lo escucho decir con el semblante tranquilo.

–Si hermana–Animo el joven Souta sonriendo.

Bankotsu quien se había mantenido fuera de la conversación se hacer de repente–Yo duermo allí…–comento, logrando que Souta ampliara la sonrisa.

Lo cual significaba que no estarían tan solos y desprotegidos, no era como si confiara ciegamente en el muchacho, pero dadas las circunstancias y la época en la que estaban, tenerlo cerca era mejor que no tener nada.

La morena finalmente asintió cediendo ante la sugerencia –Hablare con el administrador, estoy segura de que no se negra–aseguro la anciana–Ahora por favor sígame, le enseñare el cuarto–Muchacho tu acompaña a los demás…–el moreno soltó un bufido como respuesta, pero aun así giro sobre sus pies y salió del recinto.

No era un espacio muy grande, pero no dejaba de verse acogedor, con una pequeña mesa en uno de los rincones, y varios cojines a un lado, también contaba con un armario que bastaría para guardar las pocas prendas que tenían consigo, un simple cuadro decoraba una de las paredes.

–Las dejare para que se acomode…–arrastro la anciana las palabras–Enviare a una de mis muchachas para ayudarlas.

–Muchas gracias–la madre de Aome respondió, ya que esta se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos mirando la curiosa pintura, se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser una mujer de larga cabellera negra y a su lado se podía distinguir un animal, un tipo de caballo que no estaba segura de haber visto antes.

La puerta de corrediza se abrió, mostrando a una muchacha de no más de catorce años–Soy Kitomi, a su servicio–saludo haciendo una ligera reverencia

–Aome, y ella es mi madre Naomi–respondió la morena, pidiendo con un gesto a su madre para que le entregara el niño, para amamantarlo.

Su madre mientras tanto comenzaba a colocar las ropas en el mueble, mientras la muchacha salía un momento para rápidamente regresar y traer varios tapetes cargados en sus brazos.

–Tienes un precioso bebe–comento de forma distraída la muchacha, Aome sonrió bajando la mirada a su regazo.

–Lo es…–susurro con adoración, mientras este succionaba con avicies uno de sus pezones, dejando un rastro de leche blanca alrededor de sus pequeños labios.

La joven dejo un enorme cuenco de agua fresca sobre el piso–¿Y su padre? Debe ser también muy apuesto…

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, Naomi vio con cautela el radical cambio en el rostro de su hija, pasando de estar sonriendo a transformarse en una simple mueca mientras sus ojos destilaban la más pura frialdad.

–Murió–respondió y la joven supo que no debía cuestionar más allá. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al verla a la cara.

La muchacha carraspeo alejando lo incomoda sensación–Espero no les moleste compartir la habitación–informo con cierta pena.

Aome negó sin perder la seriedad que minutos antes había adquirido, las dificultades de la época hacían que cada vez más refugiados buscaran ayuda y por lo tanto en algunas temporadas los recursos escaseaban

Vio como le entregaba una canasta con un par de frutas a su madre–Lo lamento, tampoco tenemos mucho alimento, deberán conseguir el suyo con sus propias manos–se inclinó levemente dejando unos cuantos paños aun lado de puerta–Los baños son públicos y se los utiliza por turnos. Las mujeres vamos en cuanto se pone el sol–ambas asintieron–Si no quiere toparse con un hombre, le aconsejó que sea rápida–agrego con una ligera sonrisa un tanto divertida, como si le hubiera pasado en más de una ocasión.

–Gracias por todo.

–Si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme–se despidió dejando a las dos mujeres a solas en la habitación.

Aome suspiro exhausto dejándose caer sentada sobre el suelo de madera, a la vez que su madre cogía los tapetes y le entregaba uno, pero ella lo rechazo con un movimiento de su mano–¿Podrías quedarte aquí? Pienso buscar comida antes de que sea tarde, después podremos bañarnos juntas–anuncio tranquilamente, observando como su madre acariciaba el estómago de su bebe quien se había quedado profundamente dormido.

–Aome, no te alejes demasiado y ten cuidado–respondió la mayor con notable preocupación en su vos, ella le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y asintió, para marcharse no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de ambos.

–Regresare enseguida.

…

Aome había cambiado su ropa por una más comida, tenía pensado dar una caminata a los alrededores en busca de comida, porque estaba decidida a trabajar para poder seguir viviendo en la aldea, al menos hasta que la anciana Kaede regresara junto con los muchachos – ignorando completamente si había viajado con ellos o no- por lo tanto tendría que valerse por sí misma.

Se acercó a la salida de la cabaña donde aquel joven guardia, este el saludo haciendo una reverencia al verla. Aome lo observo extrañada, pero no dijo nada al respecto, seguramente se había percatado de que era una miko poderosa y tan solo estaba demostrando respetos hacia su persona.

Lo ideal sería evitar hacer reclamos tontos–Disculpe

–Sí, señora–respondió este con firmeza, ella evito una vez más corregirlo

–¿Conoce algún lugar en dónde puedo cazar?– Cuestiono, pero el parecía descolocado ante su pregunta. Como si no esperara que le dijera aquello.

–En el la zona Norte del poblado abundan los conejos y muy cerca de ahí también corre un río, podrá encontrar unos cuantos peces–respondió finalmente a lo que ella asintió dejando ver la mejor de sus sonrisas como agradecimientos–Pero si estás pensando en animales grandes, deberás viajar un poco más allá de las montañas grises…–Señalo con la mano el camino, lo que parecía indicar que primero debía cruzar un pequeño bosque, la morena siguió el gesto acomodando el arco en su hombro–Algunos mercados por aquí donde podrá conseguir utensilios, también tenemos una tienda de ropa y si desea le puedo dar mi espada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa formalidad con la que le hablaba ¿y porque diablos le ofrecía su espada una completa desconocida?, frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente –Gracias, pero ya tengo un arco–ella respondió y se retiró rápidamente, pensando en lo extraña que era la gente del pueblo.

…

Aome paso alrededor de dos horas rastreando conejos, en ese lapso de tiempo logro cazar tres, estaba muy satisfecha a pesar de terminar cubierta de tierra y pasto, ahora estaba de regreso a la aldea, le diría a su madre para asearse y después llamaría a su hermano y abuelo para comer en familia.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero de inmediato tomo su arco el cual cargo con una flecha apuntando a uno de los árboles–Sal–demando apretando los labios.

–Eres rápida–Escucho la voz de un hombre, este se dejo ver.

Aome frunció el ceño y bajo la fecha con cautela–Lo se…–devolvió con cierto tono de arrogancia–¿Qué haces aquí? –colgó el arco sobre su hombro, mientras él se acercó para quedar a su lado–¿Me estabas espiando?

Bankotsu rio–Mañana a primera hora estén presentables para recibir al _Aratar_–fue lo último que dijo antes de pasar frente a ella.

Aome quedo en silencio totalmente incrédula ¿Realmente la estuvo espiando?, negó ante la idea y se marchó rápidamente.

–Regrese–anuncio con entusiasmo, mientras dejaba caer los conejos que había amarrado a su cintura para no perderlo.

Naomi recibió a su hija con un abrazo, lo cruel de vivir en esta época era la espera por ver a tus seres amados, no sabías cuando sería la última vez que podrías darle un abrazo–Que alegría hija descansa un poco, mientras preparo la ropa, un baño tibio te relajara

Aome asintió se dejó caer sobre un cojín, no sin antes apoyar su arco y carcaj sobre la pared, observo con una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo que balbuceaba y daba manotazos en el aire, parecía realmente disfrutar su juego imaginario.

Un rato después apareció Souta, pues su madre le había pedido que cuidara del bebe mientras ellas estaban en los baños, también les había enviado los conejos a su abuelo para que este los despellejara y preparara todo para la cena de regreso.

Los aseos estaban en un lado alejado de la aldea y en ese momento lucio como si todas las féminas estuvieran reunidas ahí, metidas en un gran pozo de agua tibia, la cual lograba calentar con ayuda de varias fogatas y puedas de vapor.

Se paseaban desnudas del extremo al otro sin temor a que las espiaran, pues a pocos pasos del lugar se podían aprecian varias guardias, si eran mujeres, pero eso no les quitaba el mérito de guerreras.

Veinte minutos después ambas se habían limpiado y avado la ropa así que regresaron rápidamente al conventillo, donde por su puesto, ya las esperaban con la comida preparada.

–Abuelo ¿Cómo los han recibido?

El anciano dejo de morder el trozo de carne asada para ver a su nieta–Son amables, algo desconfiados, pero amables al fin de cuentas.

–Bankotsu mantiene a raya los problemas, parece tener una reputación temeraria–agrego Souta distraídamente, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo de su abuelo, podría decir que eso dejaba tranquila la preocupación de la morena–Lo invitamos a comer, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Mir el fuego pensativa–Mañana conoceremos a ese hombre, al que todos llaman Aratar…–fijo la vista sobre la luz de una vela, la familia quedo en silencio, si ese misterioso sujeto decía que no podían quedarse, no tendrían más remedio que marcharse, no podían contar con la ayuda de Kaede porque ella no se encontraba en los territorios de la aldea–Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y prometo no dejar que nada malo les pase–susurró alzando la vista, no había mas que confianza en sus ojos de avellanas.

Mañana todo sería distinto, podría ser el final o el comienzo de su nueva vida en esta época.

Tan cerca de sus amigos y muy lejos de Sesshōmaru

…

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano de donde la sacerdotisa llamada Aome se encontraba, la figura de un hombre se podía apreciar sentada frente a una enorme mesa de madera, con una pila de pergaminos a su costado derecho, y el aroma a tinta fresca llenando el aire.

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpida, la puesta se abrió y una brisa de aire se coló meciendo la llama de las velas que colgaban en las paredes.

Un hombre de baja estatura se acercó rápidamente–Amo, ya tengo el número de los nuevos visitantes, son un total de veinte humanos, trece hombres, seis mujeres y un bebe–informo rápidamente, para luego entregarle un trozo de papel donde tenía apuntada la misma información.

–Faltan nombres–aseguro frunciendo las cejas.

El pequeño trago asustado–Ellos llegaron muy tarde amo, no puede entrevistarlos–aseguro con vergüenza y no era mentira, él ya se había marchado de la aldea, los rumores llegaron horas más tarde, no había tiempo de ir y regresar sin que la noche cayera sobre su cabeza.

El hombre gruño dejando el papel aun lado y masajeo el nacimiento de su nariz, un poco irritado– Solo tienes un trabajo que hacer–recordó con decepción.

–Perdóneme amo Sesshōmaru.

El aludido suspiro.

No tenía otra alternativa que averiguarlo mañana personalmente.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La morena suspiro cruzando los bazos por debajo de la cabeza, vio de soslayo el cuerpo de su madre acostada y profundamente dormida a su lado, en el medio de esta se arrullaba calentito su hermoso bebe, no tenía su gorra puesta por lo que se podía apreciar perfectamente su escaza cabellera plateada, lucia suave y brillante, aunque las marcas heredadas de su padre seguían ocultas bajo una capa de maquillaje.

_¿Por qué se vuelve tan difícil tratar de olvidar a alguien? _

Incluso cuando pones todo de ti para correr los recuerdos compartidos de tu mente, estos parecen aferrarse con unas y dientes, y se vengan reapareciendo en cada ocasión, como la vez en que la llevo a su castillo y le propuso aquel disparato plan.

_-"Sesshomaru ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?"- Aome pregunto mirando una vez más su reflejo en el espejo. Y no puso evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha si la veía así?_

_-"Es necesario"- el respondió y se puso a su lado de manera que sus reflejos resaltaran-"Miko"-la llamo mirando sus ojos en el espejo-"Cásate conmigo"- y la cara de Aome se contrajo, en desconcierto y asombro, quería estar alucinando, ella debía estar soñando._

_-"No"- dijo fue su inmediata respuesta, ella no amaba a ese demonio, ni si quiera se toleraban. Entonces ella se giró para verlo de frente quería encontrar algún signo de burla, o mentira, pero el rostro de Sesshomaru se mostraba con el mismo disgusto que ella, como si no quisiera estar ahí, diciendo eso._

_Entonces una pregunta surgió dentro de su cabeza-"¿Por qué?"- de pronto la habitación se estaba encogiendo, y el aire parecía no correr atreves de sus pulmones._

_-"Porque de esa forma obtendré mis tierras, tengo que casarme para ser dueño absoluto de todo, y tu miko podrás provocar al hanyou"- el respondió, sin quitar sus fríos ojos del marrón, Aome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-"Una vez que lo obtenga te dejare libre para que hagas lo que quieras"- él estaba diciendo que quería usarla, para su beneficio"_

_…_

Si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez se habría negado, quizás hubiera huido sin mirar atrás… pero entonces no tendría a aquel hermosos bebe, que fue el fruto de su amor por él, a quien amo con cada una de las fuerzas de sus cuerpo, hasta el último momento… temía que este sentimiento estuviera intacto.

¿Qué sentiría volverlo a ver?

Poder probar una última vez el calor de sus besos, seguramente se vería igual de nerviosa y avergonzada como la primera vez que cello sus labios.

…

_-"¡Espera Sesshōmaru!"- se apresuró a decir la joven, cerrándole el paso-"Si tengo algo para darte"-murmuro escondiendo los ojos tras su flequillo._

_¡No estaba dispuesta a perder!_

_La observo impaciente el mutismo de la joven-"¿Y bien?"- inquirió estoico._

_Aome dejó caer los paquetes en el suelo, alzo la mirada avergonzada mientras se acercaba, el demonio la miro interrogante._

_Coloco una mano en cada uno de los firmes hombros, y alzándose de puntillas sobre sus propios pies, Aome le miro mucho más sonrojada, se inclinó hacia el lentamente…_

_Se acercaba más a sus labios… les dio un pequeño roce primero y entonces comenzó a temblar… Sesshōmaru se inclinó un poco y junto más sus labios, la morena jadeo moviéndolos con suavidad y se separó…_

…

Quizás si él no la odia tanto a ella o a su bebe, si no intentara matarlos… tal vez encontraría simpatía en sus ojos, incluso le sonreiría y demostraría aquellos tintes de preocupación que tanto le gustaban, podría ver a través de su máscara de frialdad un interés tan agradable y cálidos por ella y su hijo…

_Y un peculiar demonio contemplándola, con afable expresión, sus ojos dorados brillando bajo la llama de la vela._

_Había cierta inquietud en ellos-"Sesshōmaru"- alivio podía percibir en las palabras de la miko._

_-"No deberías estar aquí, mucho menos a esta hora"- sintió el deseo de recriminarla, estuvo a punto de morir y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por él._

_Que manía la de esta mujer y sus caminatas nocturnas._

_-"¿Te preocupaste por mí?"- Aome pregunto insegura ocultándose bajo su flequillo._

_Y hubiera querido no preguntar, pero fue inevitable su curiosidad fue más rápida._

_Se acercó con cautela esperando una respuesta, que jamás llegaría, pero le bastaba con solo mirar sus ojos, aquel brillo dorado, que podía llevarla a la locura sin siquiera proponérselo._

_Porque Sesshōmaru podía decir tantas cosas, con solo verla de la forma, en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora._

_¿Por qué él no lucia distante?_

_Sesshōmaru, se mantuvo frente a ella observándola en silencio._

_Aome trago con fuerzas, resto los últimos pasos y cuando por fin lo encontró frente a frente, se permitió abrasarlo._

_-"Gracias… por salvarme"- la escucho decir ocultando el rostro sobre su pecho._

_Aome se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, pero también tan segura y cálida._

_El olía demasiado bien._

_Estando ahí en sus brazos Aome descubrió que nada podía dañarla y se juró a si misma que no se alejaría, nadie podría separarla de Sesshōmaru._

_-"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"_

_Aome sonrió._

…

Definitivamente resultaba ser amable y al mismo tiempo tosco, Aome no sabía cómo lo hacía, tan solo podía pensar en cuanto le gustaba poder presenciar esa faceta en él, una actitud muy herrada al último encuentro.

Ese día, el demostró su verdadera personalidad y la falsedad que fueron todos aquellos bellos sentimientos que juro tenerlos el día de su boda, su actuación de demonio enamorado fue tan real, que ella se la creyó como la más grande idiota, una ilusa que se dejó utilizar por los caprichos de un ser que no le importaba nada más que sus propios intereses.

No le tembló el corazón en amenazar contra la vida de su propio hijo.

_"–Sesshōmaru–ella dice en un susurro anhelante antes de envolverlo en sus brazos._

_No le importo herirse con las púas afiladas de su inmutable escudo, Aome solo quería sentir su calor, poder tocarlo y aspirar aquel aroma a bosque tan característico del youkai._

_Pero nada de eso sintió, tan solo un aura a frialdad que le erizaba la piel, Aome se alejó de él, como si fuera venenoso._

_–¿Qué- que ocurre? –balbuceo nervioso, ante aquellos ojos dorados cubierto por una capa de frialdad–¿Porque me ves así? –susurro._

_Sesshōmaru sonrió, una espeluznante sonrisa adornando la palidez de su rostro–Deshazte de ella_

_No puede ser verdad._

_–¿Qué? –gimió._

_El fijo la vista sobre el pequeño vientre–Ya me oíste–susurro con sorna._

_En verdad él estaba diciendo, lo que ella pensaba–P-por favor_

_–No lo quiero–aseguro, las palabras cargadas de desprecio rompieron el corazón de la miko._

_La morena negó varias veces–Es mi bebe– gimió rompiendo en lágrimas-N-nuestro–este sujeto frente a ella no podía ser su Sesshōmaru._

_–¡Te deshaces de eso o te largas! –gruño las palabras, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, Aome entendió que él estaba hablando enserio._

_–No, no lo dices-_

_–Vete–corto, ella se estremeció y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, protegiendo con ambas manos la fragilidad de su estómago._

_Oh dios. Oh dios_

_–Se-Sesshōmaru por favor_

_Su rostro ensombrecido se desfiguro con una mueca de burla y altanería–Si tanto deseas permanecer conmigo, debes matarla_

_–¡No pue-do hacer eso, sería co-como matarme a mí mis-ma!–respondió gritando, mientras temblaba con notoriedad y su respiración agitada delataban todo el terror que en esos momentos poseía su cuerpo._

_Los ojos dorados se estrecharon sobre ella, el ceño fruncido con dolor–Entonces lárgate de mí vista–era increíble cuanto desprecio había en sus frases._

_El youkai se giró y comenzó una lenta caminata._

_–¡Sesshōmaru por favor! –Aome grito, él se detuvo y la observo de soslayo._

_Ella se apresuró a ponerse en frente, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le gritaran que se alejara. Ella se reusaba a creer en las duras palabras que este emita._

_–Quítate de mi camino._

_Este no podía ser su demonio._

_El simplemente la empujo aun lado y siguió sus pasos, la morena agradeció no haber caído de bruces al suelo, pero se regañó por ser tan tonta y meterse en el camino de un demonio sin corazón._

_–Comprende miko, jamás me importaste y jamás lo aras–y eso fue suficiente, Aome alzo la vista con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza absoluta–No quiero volver a verte. No perteneces aquí._

_–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_Aome se arrepintió de inmediato el haber cuestionado, el demonio volteo y sonrió enseñando los dientes, al mismo tiempo en que el destello de sus garras la cegó por segundos._

_La escena fue tan aterradora que Aome retrocedió, mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba._

_–Si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, los asesinare a ambos–fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sin ninguna pizca de emoción o duda._

_Sesshōmaru estaba dispuesta a matarla._

_Aome perdió el color y el habla, después de esto el demonio simplemente desapareció entre los árboles, el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de él serían sus desgarradoras palabras y su espalda blanca._

_Fue como si la vida de repente la golpeara de golpe y con tanta fuera que logro arrebatarle el aire. Aome bajo ningún motivo pondría en peligro a su bebe._

_Corrió a toda prisa a través del bosque, su meta estaba clara, regresaría a su época y no regresarían jamás._

_Sesshōmaru seguía siendo el perfecto asesino._

_Un ser capaz de matar a su propio hijo, no merecía nada de ella, ni si quiera su odio._

_La morena jadeo en cuanto sus pies se detuvieron y sus ojos de un marrón fuerte, se cubrían de lágrimas al ver el portal que conectaba este mundo con el otro._

_Ella ni si quiera lo dudo, ni si quiera miro atrás simplemente se lanzó._

_El pozo se selló para siempre._

_Pero ella estaba en casa"_

…

Todos los días, durante dos años lo intento… quiso sacarlo de su mente, pero cada esfuerzo resulto en vano, estar de regreso en esta época solo hacían que la situación se tornara grave. Temía que un simple día de esos se cruzaran nuevamente, le aterraba la idea de que intentara dañarla o mucho peor de que le arrancara su bebe de los brazos, no sabía que intenciones podrían despertarse en aquel despiadado demonio.

Por eso rezaba a diario para no volver a verlo jamás, tenía que mantenerse oculta hasta encontrar una forma una manera, de regresar a su época y formar una nueva vida, quizás en una nueva casa, con personas nuevas a su alrededor, aunque por el momento debía aguantar y sobrevivir.

La determinación se apodero de ella, y echando un suspiro se obligó a dejar de lado los pensamientos y dormí, las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche, tenía que lucir lo bastante fresca y amable ante el desconocido guardián de la aldea.

No sabía porque de repente una extraña emoción se agito en su pecho, incluso la marca en su cuello palpito por un segundo, así que Aome solamente la ignoro, cayendo en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

…

El sol salió más pronto de lo esperado, la familia higurashi se preparó para recibir al tan nombrado _Aratar_, un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por la cabeza de estos visitantes ¿_Qué aspecto tendría este demonio?_ Quizás era bajo y regordete, o tal vez lucia como un zorro o un lagarto; _¿Sería tan poderoso como las lenguas contaban? _Su gran poder podía incluyo llegar e herirlo, si no eran aceptados y catalogados como espías, Aome estaba segura de que correrían con la peor de las suertes si eso pasaba, pero esperaba que aquel lado amable -que según contaban tenía el extraño demonio- saliera a flote y les permitiera vivir en sus tierras, ella trabajaría duramente para solventar a toda su familia si fuera necesario.

Nunca le gustaron los misterio, y esto de no tener idea a lo que se enfrentaba comenzaba a ponerla muy nerviosa pero sobre todo ansiosa, estaba contando los minutos para poder verlo, quería conocerlo…

–¿Están listo?–la profunda voz del mercenario la sao de sus pensamientos, asintió y seguidamente inspecciono a los miembros de su familia, todos prolijamente vestidos con prendas de la época, algo desgastadas, pero estaban conformes después de todo fueron un obsequio de la Casa de mujeres.

Souta se froto las manos sobre la tela de su pantalón, hecho un suspiro, estaba demasiado nervioso, su madre también parecía tensa, Aome no los culpaba comprendía que debía ser muy difícil para ellos adaptarse a las reglas de este nuevo mundo.

Sabía que tenían miedo, porque ella también estaba aterrada.

–Saldrán y se colocaran de rodillas en la calle, mantengan la cabeza abajo–el moreno informo recibiendo la estupefacción de todos– Y no miren a menos que Él se los pida ¿Entendieron?–cuestiono con rudeza.

La morena apretó los labios, estaba en desacuerdo, porque ella más que nada quería verlo a la cara y enfrentarlo, necesitaba demostrar que tenía el valor para quedarse y cuidar de la aldea y de su familia.

Pero se mordió la lengua antes de reclamar, asintió con los músculos de su mandíbula tensos.

–Aome, déjame cargarlo…–su madre Naomi pidió alzando al bebe quien aún se encontraba descansando sobre un par de cojines, lo tomo entre sus brazos para seguidamente acercarlo a la joven, quien dejo un beso sobre su frente y sonrió con dulzura, su madre se inclinó sobre su oreja y susurro–Necesitas estar alerta.

La morena no respondió, pero miro los ojos de su madre con total decisión una que juraba hacer lo que fuera necesario por protegerlos, si las cosas se torcían. No moriría sin dar pelea

–¡El_ Aratar_ (Supremo) está aquí!–anuncio corriendo una de las jóvenes.

Bankotsu hizo gestos con la mano, indicando que debían salir–Rápido salgan y hagan lo que les dije–Gruño saliendo a toda prisa.

Podía contar un total de veinte personas arrodilladas sobre el suelo, con las cabezas tan agachadas que estaba segura de que más de uno deseaba hundirla en la tierra, una fila de hombres y mujeres que temerosos esperaban salir con suerte, de esta especie de ruleta rusa.

Un poco más allá, a tan solo un par de pasos sobre el costado izquierdo se podía ver el pico de una toldo de aspecto circular hecho de tela completamente negra, lo único vivo eran los bordados en tonos dorados; dos demonios custodiaban la entrada quienes parecían ser del _Clan de los Oso, _su aspecto era similar al de dos luchadores de Sumo, regordetes e intimidantes, estaba segura que podían matar a un humano de un simple golpe, sino era eso, seguro sus largas lanzas atravesarían la carne sin problema.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales estaban cuidando que ningún intruso pasara, podía imaginar que en el interior de ese tipo de carpa antigua se encontraba _el Aratar_/ Supremo.

Escucho un lastimero llanto de su bebe, Aome viro la vista a su costado derecho, mirando como su madre arrullaba al pequeño para tranquilizarlo mientras susurraba un "_Shhh, shhh"_ por lo bajo, no le tomo más que un par de minutos cortar con su llanto.

Aome sonrió ante los gestos de su pequeño, quien movía sus pequeñas y pálidas manos sobre el aire, con una sonrisa que le atravesaba todo el rostro, se veía tan feliz que la morena no supo explicar el porqué de tanta dicha, así que solo sonrió.

Su gesto fue abruptamente interrumpido por un punzante dolor sobre la marca, oculta en su cuello bajo la capaz de tela, soltó un quejido y cubrió la cicatriz con una de sus manos, tarto de controlar su respiración y para evitar miradas curiosas, imito la postura de la gente a su alrededor.

–¡Daremos comienzo a la inspección, todo aquel que sea rechazado será expulsado del territorio de inmediato!–la vos de un hombre se alzó por todo el pueblo, Aome parpadeo varias veces mirando la tierra que casi rozaba su nariz.

El dolor iba menguando pero ahora aquella ansiedad parecía carcomerla rápidamente.

–¡Si se oponen al exilio, la muerte es lo que obtendrán!–el discurso fue breve y directo, sin palabreríos absurdos, se sintió gradecida por eso, no deseaba permanecer tanto tiempo agachada.

Escucho murmullo y luego pasos, de lo que parecían ser el trote de un par de soldados, también pudo distinguir jadeos y juro que más de uno retuvo el aire en los pulmones.

–¡Tú sí!–la selección había comenzado

Los pasos se sentían cada vez más cerca –¡Y tú también!

El dolor en su cuello regreso, al mismo tiempo en que la urgencia por mirar azotaba su mente.

_Cuenta la historia que la unión entre humanos y demonios como pareja no pueden ser ocultas, no existe hechizo, ni posición conocida para revertir este hecho, porque tarde o temprano volverán a encontrarse._

–¡No!–escucho como alguien parecía ser tomado por la fuerza, quizás lo obligaron ponerse de pie.

La morena frunció las cejas y mordió su labio inferior con fuerzas, cuando las suplicar de un extraño comenzó a ser frecuente.

–¡Silencio!–alguien gruño y después de esto se hoyo un golpe seco, la morena alzo la vista al frente, justo cuando un hombre caía al suelo inconsciente como si fuera un simple saco.

–Idiota–Enfurecida jadeo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Se congelo de inmediato, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, vio los ojos de varios curiosos sobre su figura y sintió temor de lo que podían hacerle por dejarse engatusar por sus impulsos, bajó la mirada rápidamente.

Fue demasiado tarde, el color negro de unas botas se coló a través de su flequillo, no fue capaz de levantar la vista, el ardor en la marca se intensifico tanto que mantuvo los ojos tan abiertos como le fue posible.

–¡Mujer levanta la cabeza de inmediato!–la morena tembló frente a la voz de aquel desconocido.

No quería mirar, no deseaba hacerlo. No se movió ni si quiera un centímetro.

Se hubiera negado pero las palabras parecían atoradas en su garganta, mientras la sensación familiar y aterradora la invadía

–¡Es una orden humana!–otro grito se escuchó, el soldado se movió y apunto con el filo de su espada la cabeza de su madre, quien soltando un gimoteo se incoó aún más sobre el suelo–¡Obedece o su cuello pagara el precio!

Y lo hizo alzo la vista con los ojos cargados de la más pura rabia, sentimiento que desapareció como el humo en cuanto lo vio, aquellos pozos de oro líquido que deseo jamás volver a ver, estaban ahí frente a ella, expuestos ante su familia.

Y no emitían nada más que sorpresa, pero también parecían querer atravesarle el alma, como si buscara indagar más allá de lo que pudiera demostrar, como si estuviera frente a un espejismo.

De pronto un chillido se cuela entre sus labios e instintivamente cubre la cicatriz con la palma, él reacciona extendiendo su mano, pero ella se aparta de inmediato, con el corazón disparado, se pone de pie y aunque se tambalea logra mantener el equilibrio para luego alejarse.

Sesshōmaru no se mueve, incluso podría jurar que tampoco parpadea, quizás estaba volviéndose loca, porque juro ver preocupación en los ojos de aquel despiadado asesino, que tan solo queda con los piernas fijas sobre el suelo mientras la mirada de todo el pueblo se concentran sobre ambos.

–¡De rodillas frente _al Aratar_!

Esa fue la única orden que alcanzo a dar, ya que el demonio lo golpea en el rostro con tanta fuerza que la inconciencia le cae encima de inmediato, el guardia se desploma frente a los ojos atónicos de todo el mundo.

El pasea sus ojos de ella, al guardia y de regreso a ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Aome un paso hacia atrás con la intención de correr, pero otra punzada de dolor la paraliza, las piernas le tiembla, escucha las voces preocupadas de su familia, sin embargo, no es capaz de responder ha perdido la voz y también las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Siente el peso de su cuerpo deslizarse al suelo, pero nada ocurre, ni si quiera llega a rosar la tierra con sus rodillas, los brazos de aquel que tanto odia están aferrados a su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

–_Miko…_

Se remueve, chilla tratando de alejarlo usando las ultimas fuerzas en vano–N-no me toques…–susurra dándole una descarga de energía que la lleva a perder la conciencia.

Continuara…


End file.
